the_fallen_childrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Extra Chapter : The Start of The Experiment
Author's note As I mentioned in chapter 7, which if you haven't read GO READ IT this extra chapter contains spoilers for that chapter, this is an extra chapter explaining the true relationship between Aubrey and Destiny, and how the experiment of sector 9 succeded. It's pretty much a flashback. Extra Chapter : The Start of The Experiment Aubrey's POV When I opened my eyes I was lying in a bed in a labratory, my twin sister was beside me, and my father was typing at a computer. "Papa, where are we?" I asked nervously. "There's no use telling you as you'll just forget it later." He answered. "Dad? Why are we here?" My twin sister asked, Hope. "We're here to fix Anastasia's problem." "What problem?" We both asked in unison. "Her... temper..." She said, mostly talking to Hope. "Temper? But isn't it normal for her to fight? Those kids were beating her up so she just beat them up as well, you say it's always good to be fair right?" "It seems I may have to fix your behavior as well..." "What?" "I've said this before, but in sector 1, we have to be perfect, you of all people should know that Hope." "Yes father..." "Alright, Ana, please lie back down, I've gotten the needle ready, I'll make you perfect, you'll be perfect." "No, I don't want to!" I shouted. "Then I'll have to force you. Hope hold this." He said handing the needle to Hope and pushing me down. "Let me go!" I screamed, pushing him off and sending him flying into the wall. "You are as strong as ever child." "There's nothing wrong with me Papa!" I screamed. "I'm just a normal kid, like Hope, right?" "There are many things wrong with you." He said, walking towards me once more. "For example, this!" He added, pulling the gun and knife out of my pocket. "You knows this things aren't allowed Ana. Hope give her the needle." "Yes father." Hope muttered, pushing the needle into my neck, and pushing the plunger down. "Hope... Why... I thought you were on my side...." I muttered, before passing out again. When I woke up again I was strapped to a experiment table with my father rushing around. "Papa? She woke up..." Hope muttered. "Ah, good, how do you feel Ana?" "Fine..." I lied, my head was pounding and I felt like I was dying. "Alright, then it succeded. We can head back." "Right." Hope muttered, standing up and untying me. Without thinking I jumped up, grabbed my gun and tackled my father, shooting him five times. One in his head, one in each eye, one in his neck, and finally one in his heart. However, the pain didn't go away. "Why?" Hope asked, surprisingly calmly. "Hope... I'm sorry, I didn't know who I was doing!" "Obviously the experiment didn't work, lie down again, I'll do it right." She said, seemingly unfased by our father's death. "Y... Yeah..." I muttered, lying down on the table and closing my eyes. "Alright..." She said, sticking another needle into my neck. Once again I woke up lying on the table, this time not trapped to it. "Any pain?" "This time no..." I muttered. "Father was so close to getting it right, very close, just not quite close enough." "What was the goal?" "You'll see in a second, cut my arm with that knife." The said, holding out her arm. "Okay?" I said nervously, picking up the knife and sliting her wrist, however instead of her screaming out in pain, like everyone else I'd hurt, my arm started hurting right where I'd cut hers. "Papa said that we have to go to sector 9 and live there with Mama, he said that he had linked all the children together and you're the center of it." My father was the angel in charge of the experiment in sector 9, however the experiment wasn't working, and so he pulled his deliquent daughter into it as a way to punish her for beating up other kids so much. The deliquent daughter is me. Anastasia, however now I go by Aubrey. When we arrived in sector 9 we were met by two young children a boy, who introdeced himself as Hunter, and a girl who introduced herself as Riley, his older sister. "So who are you two?" Riley asked. "Um, I'm Ana- Aubrey, and this is my si- friend, Destiny, she has a home but I don't." I answered nervously. "Well Aubrey, how about you become our little sister! I've always wanted a little sister!" Hunter asked. "S... Sure!" I said. "I'm going to say bye to Destiny, you two go on ahead!" "Why'd you lie?" Hope asked. "We can't tell them we are the children of the person who experimented on them, just wipe my memory and go live with Mama." "Fine, I'll keep being your friend though." She said, pulling out a needle and sticking it into my neck. "Bye little sister." After that, I forgot Destiny, or Hope, was my sister, we were just best friends, I lived with Riley, Hunter and their parents and Destiny went to live with our mother.